The Red Tailed Warrior
by cocokit
Summary: Runningblaze was consumed by guilt. He had no idea she had just given birth, and now the mother fox was dead along with her two biggest cubs. Now only the smallest survives. Will this little fox cub be able to survive in a world where everyone seems to doubt him? -Story adopted by Kira-QueenOfDarkness-


-Redkits POV-  
A small fox cub squirmed fiercely towards his mothers warm belly, his ears and eyes sealed shut, his senses foggy and his head drowsy. He pressed against the warmth of his sibling. He felt protected, safe. He opened his tiny muzzle in a yawn, then let out a series of yips and squeaks.

He could feel his brothers add to the noise, a protest. They squirmed around, one bumping into him. He let out a squeak of mock pain, whining loudly until a soft, comforting nuzzle soothed him again.

Mother.

She nuzzled him closer to her belly, and he didn't protest. Only snuggled closer into the warmth of her belly fur, and suckled softly, relishing the stream of warm milk that flowed down his throat, he wished it could have been like that forever, with the warmth of his siblings pressing into his fur, the sweet taste of milk washing over his tongue, but that was never going to happen.

He sensed it, something was wrong, the milk flow had disappeared, and he could only feel his littermates instead of his mother. Letting out a loud squeak, he kicked out, and his brother responded with a painful yip. He felt them leave his side too. They had crawled away. He yelped panicking, he felt a cold chill as he searched for his kin, though it was no use. He was blind and deaf , not being able to open his eyes yet, nor his ears. Though, through the commotion, he sensed something was wrong. He knew his littermates had crawled away, they were bigger than him, and they had more strength. He however, was stuck, a mewling, shivering lump.

-Runningblazes POV-

Runningblaze felt a growl rose from his throat as he unsheathed his claws to face the snarling fox. It was a she, and she seemed to be guarding her den. He leapt to the side as she lunged, and he felt a chill run through his spine as he heard the snap of her teeth hit air.

He couldn't imagine what would have happened if it didn't, her sharp teeth would tear through his soft fragile body, he would be like a mouse in a warriors jaws. He had witnessed this before. Known the horror of watching one of the canines shaking a cat lifeless, the thump of its dead body as it hit the ground. Though it had only been a kittypet, it had scarred him.

He lunged, swiping madly and he caught hold of the foxes skin, feeling his claws tear through its shoulders. He sat there, alarmed as it stayed ground, blood dripping onto the ground. _ Why isn't it running? Foxes normally run after a blow like that. _He thought, mind whirling.

Maybe it couldn't run. It seemed a bit weaker than other foxes he had encountered, but there was something, a glint in its eyes that told him it wasn't giving up. It would die for its den.

"Stupid piece of crowfood," he muttered under his breath,"If you want to die, then that's fine with me!" He snarled, his muscles tense. He pounced, and gripped onto the foxes back, right next to her neck. The fox barked and yipped as he slashed at her, and he soon came with his claws sunk into her next, the fur there ravaged.

He dragged his claws, the fox made a high pitched whimpering sound, and that was it. He felt her weight giveway beneath him, and seemed to almost hear another yip as he heard a sickening crunch.

"Agh, That's what you get you foxdung, now let's move you aside and see if there's some prey in your den," he muttered, digging his teeth into the large body, he grunted with effort as he hauled her aside. His muscles aching, he gasped.

Fox kits, they were what she had fallen on. They looked very small, they had probably crawled out when their mom left. Their eyes and ears were sealed closed, and they weren't breathing. Dead. To young to stand that weight.

A wave of guilt passed through him, this fox wasn't just guarding a den, she was guarding her children, she had just given birth. He backed away, shocked, his fur in his shoulders bristling. He had done this, he had taken advantage of her weakness, because she had given birth. He shook his head as he heard a squeal from the den, another noise.

Hope flared through him as he nosed his way into the den, seeing in the dim light another, smaller cub. He didn't think as he took its scruff gently and took it out into the fresh air. It squealed and yipped, it was probably scared, lost. He tensed as he heard it let out a wail, but an idea flickered in his mind.

He would bring this kit back to Shadowclan, he would raise it as his own son, and as it grows it could become the best warrior in history. He would be trained as a cat, a feline, a kit, then a paw, then a warrior, and maybe, a leader. He would be one of the strongest cats in the forest, and he was almost sure Rainstar would approve, he set down the kit, and looked into its eyes,"Its okay, we're going home," he whispered.

**So, here's the first chapter! I'm sorry its so short, I hope to make future chapters longer, but I've been sick and haven't had time to write lately. **


End file.
